1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a rotary connector, and more particularly, to a rotary connector including lead blocks that make a plurality of pin terminals connected to a flat cable be arranged parallel to each other and hold the pin terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rotary connector that is used as the electrical connection means of an air bag system assembled into the steering device of an automobile and the like, an annular space is formed between a movable-side housing and a stationary-side housing connected so as to be rotatable relative to each other and a flat cable is received in the annular space while being wound. Connecting members (lead blocks), which are electrically connected to the outside, are connected to both end portions of the flat cable, respectively. The lead block, which is connected to one end portion of the flat cable, is mounted on a movable-side housing of the rotary connector, which is rotated integrally with a steering wheel, and is connected to an external connector that is led from an air bag system, a horn circuit, and the like provided on the steering wheel. Further, the lead block, which is connected to the other end portion of the flat cable, is mounted on a stationary-side housing of the rotary connector, and is connected to an external connector that is led from an electrical device provided on a vehicle main body.
In the rotary connector in the related art having the schematic structure, the connecting members are formed by covering a plurality of parallel conductors except for holes for welding with an insulating material. Accordingly, the plurality of parallel conductors are exposed to the outside at both end portions of the flat cable. Further, the connecting members are superimposed on one surface of the flat cable so that conductors of the flat cable cross the conductors of the connecting members. Then, the conductors of the connecting members, which are exposed to welding-connection holes, are connected to the conductors of the flat cable by welding (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-97088).
Since the lead block used for the rotary connector in the related art is formed by covering the conductors except for holes for welding with an insulating material, the lead block need to be manufactured by insert molding. Accordingly, since the shape of a mold used to manufacture the connecting member becomes complicated, the manufacturing costs of the lead block are increased. For this reason, it is difficult to reduce the costs of the rotary connector.